1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a facsimile or a multi-function product (MPF). More particularly, the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a method of controlling the same by analyzing information stored in storage media included in replaceable devices of the image forming apparatus and determining whether the replaceable devices are licensed or recycled products.
2. Description of the Related Art
Replaceable devices included in an image forming apparatus, such as a cartridge, an intermediate transfer belt, a developing drum, and a transfer drum, are regularly replaced according to toner consumption and can be recycled.
The replaceable devices are compatible with many types of image forming apparatuses, may be installed at physically movable positions, and can be controlled by firmware of an image forming apparatus if most related data, except variables, regarding main characteristics thereof stored in a memory included in the devices are compatible with the firmware.
An increase in the use of replaceable devices in image forming apparatuses causes an increase of the use in recycled products, which are cheaper than licensed original products.
However, recycled products supplied by suppliers other than authorized agents have various product characteristics. Yet, a conventional image forming apparatus controls replaceable devices using control variables predefined based on licensed products without considering the various product characteristics of recycled products.
Thus, when a conventional image forming apparatus does not recognize a recycled product's characteristics and cannot control its use, printing quality can be reduced due to background contamination and toner scatter. The lifespan of the image forming apparatus may also be reduced, and safety hazards in the use of the image forming apparatus, such as overheating or fire breaking out due to contamination of a temperature sensor attached to a fixing unit, can occur.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method for controlling an image forming apparatus by analyzing information stored in storage media included in devices installed in the image forming apparatus and determining whether the devices are licensed or recycled products.